El ático
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Viñeta; El ático, un lugar donde Will y Tessa se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, no existe pudor –tal vez un poco-, sólo amor.


**Disclaimer:** Tristemente -Will- y Tessa (también Jessamine) son de la fabulosa Cassandra Clare.

**Summary:** El ático, un lugar donde Will y Tessa se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, no existe pudor –tal vez un poco-, sólo amor.

**

* * *

**

El ático

Tessa subió los últimos peldaños. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y su corazón aumentó las palpitaciones. No sabía si es por haber subido tantas escaleras o por la expectación de lo que sucedería. O ambas.

Con una mano temblorosa giró el pomo de la puerta y entró con pasos lentos y delicados. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente. Esta vez no por una piedra de luz mágica, sino por unas cuantas velas que si bien no iluminaban completamente la amplia habitación, daban una ligera iluminación del piso cubierto por una pequeña manta y flores –rosas- esparcidas.

Tessa rio entre dientes. No sabía que Will fuera así de romántico.

Will levantó la mirada. Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho beber agua bendita, en el mismo lugar donde la había besado por primera vez.

Por instinto o por una forma para recordar Tessa pasó sus dedos por sus labios, recordando la sensación de los de Will sobre ellos.

Will sonrió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –tal vez no tanto-. Tessa se veía demasiado hermosa. No había sido por convicción propia, sino por la de Jessamine. Tessa y Will habían planeado todo en secreto pero o Jessamine era muy perceptiva o Tessa era un libro abierto.

Habían ido a comprar un vestido y ella había peinado arreglado a Tessa.

Tessa miró a sus pies y fue levantando la mirada gradualmente. El vestido era de un tono rosa pastel con algunos encajes en la falda y el corsé era tan apretado que apenas y podía caminar. Jessamine había insistido en ponerle un miriñaque ancho y ostentoso, pero Tessa se, pero aún así la crinolina lo hacía ver esponjado y hermoso. También traía puestos unos guantes rosas, de un tono más claro que el del vestido.

Will sonrió complacido al ver lo hermosa que se veía Tessa. Velozmente se levantó de su lugar y alcanzó a Tessa. Cogió su pequeña mano enguantada y la besó. Tessa se sonrojó y lo miró extrañada, Will comportándose como un caballero no era cosa que se veía todos los días. Will notó la mirada fija que le dirigía Tessa y se encogió de hombros.

Caminó con Will y ambos se sentaron en la cobija. Las mejillas de Tessa eran de un increíble color rojo.

Los labios se Will se posaron en su mejilla, provocando que se encendiera más.

—Tessa, Tessie.

Ella volteó a ver a Will, en sus ojos se había sustituido la indecisión por la determinación.

Will entendió la mirada y asintió para darle ánimos.

Tessa suspiró y se acercó más a _su hombre_. Tomó el rostro de Will y acarició los cabellos tan oscuros y sedosos del chico. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de Tessa claros y grises, de un color casi transparente; los de Will, azules, tan azules como cuando la noche inicia.

Will colocó sus manos en la cintura de Tessa y la acercó a él, más, _un poco más_, la sentó en sus piernas. Tessa seguía perdida en los ojos de Will. Sin duda, los Herondale se caracterizaban por tener ojos hermosos.

Tessa no resistió más y acercó su cara a la de Will. Fue un beso dulce, corto, Tessa lo terminó y se dedicó a acariciar la cara de Will.

Will pasó su mano por la cintura de Tessa, por su espalda y terminando en sus senos. Solo un ligero toque. Tessa lo miró horrorizada y Will retiró su mano.

—Lo siento, Tess…

Will no pudo seguir hablando, pues Tessa lo estaba besando de nuevo, esta vez no con la misma dulzura y lentitud de antes. Ahora lo besaba con fiereza, furia, Will pudo notar _pasión_.

Esta vez Will tuvo que terminar con el beso. Necesitaban respirar.

— ¿Will?...

— ¿Sí?

Will bajó la vista y vio sonrojada a Tessa, de nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede, _amor_?

Tessa bajó la vista y se sonrojó aún más.

Will suspiró y estaba por pararse, pensando que Tessa no quería continuar.

— ¡No, Will, no! —gritó Tessa.

Will ni siquiera se había levantado, suspiró y esperó a que Tessa estuviera lista para hablar.

—Will —él no respondió, solo se quedó observándola con toda la intensidad y poder de su mirada. Minutos pasaban Tessa seguía con la boca abierta —quiero… —tartamudeó. —Quiero que me toques de nuevo. Que no te detengas. —Dijo velozmente, sin ni siquiera respirar, sus mejillas encendidas por el tema hablado.

Will la miró con ternura y con extrema delicadeza. Posó la mano en la barbilla de Tessa y la atrajo hacia sí, el beso era apasionado como el otro y la mano de Will se iba deslizando por el cuello de Tessa, y aún más abajo, hasta sus senos deteniéndose así. La otra mano de Will recorría la pierna de Tessa.

Ella soltaba grititos y gemidos ante las caricias del chico y no importaba porque estaban el ático y el ático era un lugar en el que podían dejarse llevar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro, donde no importaba la opinión de la gente de lo que estaba bien o mal, donde no importaba que uno fuera nephilim y el otro un brujo. Lo único que importaba era ellos, su esencia, sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Mi primer FF de Clockwork Angel y también el primero en español de aquí n.n**

¡No olviden dejar **reviews**!


End file.
